Total Miner: Forge
Total miner 1.png|Total Miner by Greenstone Games|linktext=Total Miner is a game created by Craig Martin the head of Greenstone Games. IMAG0012.jpg|Be Creative in Dig Deep!|link=Dig Deep Mode|linktext=You can do many things in Dig Deep, all you need is your imagination and creativity! New_spider.gif|Spiders|link=http://totalminer.wikia.com/wiki/Spiders|linktext=Spiders are a very popular mob in the game. Total Miner Spiders.png|Spiders|link=Spiders|linktext=Spiders are currently the only mob in Total Miner until the release of update 2.0. Spiders are found very aggressive. Shops.jpg|Be Creative in Creative Mode!|link=Creative Game Mode|linktext=Creative Mode is a game mode used in Total Miner and where the player has unlimited amount of resources to build! GT - Total Miner.png|Total Invaders Only in Total Miner!|link=Total Invaders|linktext=Total Invaders is a old style arcade game found only in Total Miner. total-miner.jpg|Dig Deep for the Fun!|link=Dig Deep|linktext=Dig Deep Mode is a game to dig deep to unlock special tools and blocks. Total Miner: Forge is an Xbox Live block-building sandbox game published in 2011 by Craig Martin, founder of Green Stone Games. Modes of Gaming Currently as of version 2.0 , there are four game modes available, Dig Deep, Creative, Survival Mode, and Peaceful Mode. In Dig Deep Mode Players are guided by Blueprints which unlock items and blocks to progress mining deep underground. Creative Mode gives players unlimited resources and unique tools to create a world of their own making. Creative Mode world allows players to generate terrain based on the Grasslands, Semi-Alpine, Desert, and Flat Land. Flat Land allows players to generate a completely flat map based on which block picked when creating a new world. In the Survival Game Mode, a new game mode added to the game, Players are free to craft any items and blocks without blueprints*. A day and night cycle helps regulate when monsters spawn in. *While in the Survival Game Mode, some blocks and items will be locked in the shops, first requiring that they be found. Permissions Total Miner has a concept called permissions for multiplayer. Permissions establishes players' abilities to do actions where the admins can agree upon. There are currently 10 player permissions , Below are the 10 player permissions. * Adventure * Edit * Creative * Fly * Map * Chat * Spectate * Grief * Save * Admin Crafting Players have the ability to craft items and blocks by hand or by a workbench. When using workbenches, certain items or blocks are required to be placed in a specific place to craft the specific item or block wanted. There is a option called "Easy Craft" listing every craftable item or block and how they are crafted. When first use of it, a pop-up will show up and state that easy craft will craft any unlocked item or block selected from the easy craft list. Pressing (x) will make the pop-up not show up again in the world the player is visiting. Mobs There are several, both Violent and Passive Mobs in total miner, Ranging from ducks to Zombies. Markers Marker show the efficiency of Total Miner to create marvelous structures and buildings. Markers currently have two uses. Markers can be used as a point to create zones for spawns , editing, and PVP. In Creative , markers are used to fill or clear blocks in a certain area (up to a total of 500,000 blocks) Updates There have been several updates to the game. Currently the latest update is version 2.1.1 The main focus of this update is urgent bug fixes from the 2.1 Update. Current Change Log (Completed Items): * Combat Level Difference option (by World and Zone). * Zone Speed and Gravity Multipliers. * Use of Lava buckets and Spider Eggs moved to Grief permission. * Manual updating of Global Historys table (rather than automatic). * Measure tool improvements. * Script Documentation updated. * Multi Play support in Script Editor. * Script Test Syntax now ignores blank lines. * Wait commands can now be used in Non Player Talk scripts. * Script Inventory command can now be used to stock player shops. (Creative only). * Teflon now supports multiple textures. * Mutlt-Texture block now supports One Way Glass texture. * Blocks used with creative tools have been reviewed, with more options now available. * Improvements in bandwidth management for online games should give more consistent loading. Along with the 2.1.1 update Total Miner has been recently Greenlight on Steam. The Steam Version will be available in the 2nd Quarter of 2015 (Around March or April). Reception There has been heavy a few people criticizing against Total Miner for attempting to "copy" Minecraft. Total Miner is not found as an exact copy to my fav game or plagiarism in its development, and has listed Minecraft as an inspiration to Total Miner in their Credits. Many crtics say Total Miner is just basically Minecraft. Despite this, a number of gamers would still ignore the acceptance of Total Miner being an open sandbox game that is independent in its design and foundation to Minecraft. Recently, Total Miner tweeted on Twitter: "TM:F becomes the #1 best selling Xbox Indie Game on the US Chart. http://bit.ly/oWYja4"https://twitter.com/#!/TotalMiner/status/182072013555380225 Gallery thumb|center|400px|Gameplay of Total Miner thumb|center|400px References External Links *Official Total Miner Website *Official Total Miner Forums *Total Miner Community Website *Total Miner: Community Forums *Total Miner Facebook Page *Official Total Miner Twitter Page *Nickev123's Twitter Page *Total Miner on Wikipedia *Total Miner Forge Wiki *Total Miner's YouTube Channel Category:Browse